


Lust and Fairy Dust

by Lavellanvibes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Love, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Size Difference, Smut, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, c word usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellanvibes/pseuds/Lavellanvibes
Summary: An AU in which inquisitor Sadira is a tinkerbell-sized fairy princess, and a very much human Raleigh Samson is her lover.After weeks of being wildly different sizes, Sadira is able to harness her magic and level the playing field.Completely just for fun, a little smutty romp between two dorks in love.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Raleigh Samson, Female Lavellan/Raleigh Samson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Lust and Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and utterly blame Bird, Kass, and Manka for my fairy corruption.
> 
> I hope you enjoy one of my first attempts at smut! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Samson uses the C-word one time in a sexual dirty talk context.

“If I concentrate my magic, I can become your size any time I want! Or even better. I can shrink you!” Sadira pointed at Samson as her tiny voice berated him.  
He chuckled and shook his head. “You know, I like it better when I can button you up in my pocket.”

  
“I can’t believe you’re talking to me like this! My mother is the fairy queen!” Sadira stomped her foot against his palm in exasperation. Her protest did little but tickle his palm and endear him to her small voice.

“What is she gonna do? Sprinkle me with fairy dust?” Samson snorted.

The fairy’s eyebrows shot up. “First of all, it’s not called fairy dust. The technical name for it is- hey!!! Put me down!” Samson lifted Sadira by her translucent wings, the fairy’s slippered feet kicking in protest. He dangled her in front of his face. She was scowling, her doll-sized cheeks flushed as she angrily yelped and kicked. Magical dust showered from her. It glittered around him in the light-dappled forest.

“You've been a bad fairy, Sadira.” He whispered darkly.

Suddenly, Samson’s vision was flooded with brilliant yellow light. His entire body felt warm and tingly. He shut his eyes against the light as the feeling intensified. It was not unpleasant, but the suddenness of the experience startled him.

“You want to say that to someone your own size?” He heard Sadira’s voice from somewhere around him. He opened his eyes and his vision focused on Sadira’s form, standing in front of him. The fairy stood facing him, arms crossed and smirking playfully. She had evidently used her magic to become human size, although Samson still had a good foot on her at this height.

  
“You- you grew!” Samson gasped, looking at his fairy princess up close for the first time. She was beautiful at this proportion. Finally able to look at her, he noticed that her creamy skin was dusted with a light layer of that fairy dust. It shone with a faint iridescence that highlighted her delicate features. Freckles dusted her face as well. Her pointed ears twitched with attention. He wondered why such a radiant creature would spend any time at all with an old man like him.

  
His eyes widened when he noticed her wings- how could he not have truly admired them before as she sat in his palm? The delicate shaped appendages fluttered slowly. They resembled an insect’s wings in their translucence and structure. Deep, saturated indigo played with swirls of glittering lavender. They seemed to pulsate with magic, glowing spots of magenta dancing in the late afternoon light. He realized his mouth was hanging open and promptly shut it.

  
Sadira laughed and shook her head. “I grew? You humans always think of the world in relation to _yourselves_. Look up, dear Raleigh.” She pointed above her.

Samson couldn’t believe what he was seeing. A dandelion towered over their heads and swayed in the breeze. Puffy seed pods were caught in the wind and cast large shadows over the two of them as they flew away. Up higher, trees reached up miles into the sky. A patch of giant mushrooms surrounded the clearing they were standing in. He reasoned that those mushrooms would likely be bite-sized to humans. Strangely, he did not feel afraid. He brought his gaze back to Sadira, who was smiling and very much brimming with excitement. “How long will I stay this way?” He asked breathlessly.

The fairy looked rather sad for a moment. Her eyes flitted to the ground. “Not long. My magic is still very new, in terms of my skill. A few hours?” She said. Clearly his question struck a nerve. They couldn’t be together like a regular couple. Of course she was distraught. Their evenings were spent with her sitting on his chest or palm, enjoying each other’s company. The time spent together was beautiful, but frustrating. They couldn’t kiss, or embrace, or be intimate. For weeks, he ached to be able to touch her. Now the moment was here, and he wasn’t going to mess it up.

  
Samson felt guilty for having squashed her glee. He stepped towards her, hesitantly taking her chin in his hand. Never had he really been able to touch her like this. He lifted her face to meet his. “Then let’s not waste any time, princess.” He whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Sadira practically _melted_ into the kiss, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. Samson breathed in her scent for the first time. She smelled like honeysuckles and sunshine. Never before had he been able to hold her, or kiss her. While he loved having the fairy in his palm, being able to give her his affection physically ignited passion within him.

“I want to take you right here.” He whispered, gesturing to the mushrooms behind them. One of the larger ones was flat on top, not unlike a bed. “Yes, please take me, Raleigh!” She said. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips dark pink and glistening. Samson scooped her up and placed her down on the spotted fungus. He crawled over her, pressing kisses up her neck and bracing his arms on the unconventional bed. It was surprisingly soft and springy.

“Huh. Never fucked on a mushroom before.” He chuckled. Sadira burst into giggles, which were quickly cut off as Samson nipped her neck and she moaned loudly.

His hand wandered down from her neck. She gasped as he cupped one of her small breasts. She arched her body into his touch. Sadira’s nipples stiffened through her delicate dress, and he lightly pinched one. A delightful moan escaped her throat, and he thought it was more beautiful than any of the sounds in the forest.  
He nudged one of the straps of her slip down her shoulder. Her breasts were exposed to him, the delicate pink nipples stiff as her chest rose and fell with her breathing. His breath caught at the sight of his beautiful lady, all flushed and wanting him.

Samson kissed down her freckled chest toward the peak of one of her perfect tits. A moan strangled in her throat as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the bud until she was squirming desperately beneath him. Pulling off her breast, he kissed across her chest to the other one. He repeated the same sucking kiss and worked Sadira up even more.

  
Samson didn’t know what to expect when fucking a fairy, but he was beyond caring. He was going to accept whatever his love gave him happily. Just getting to touch her, to hold her, was more than enough for him.

  
He pushed up her silk slip, revealing her soft, goosebump dotted thighs. Slowly he trailed his fingers up her thighs as he kissed and sucked at her slender neck. Her underclothes were a wisp of fabric at the apex of her squirming legs. He gently stroked the impossibly soft skin just before the seam of the fabric. Sadira whimpered and her hips twitched towards his hand, begging to be touched. “Can I make you come, Dira?” he whispered gruffly, pulling back to look at her face.

  
A wonderful peachy blush spread over Sadira’s features. Her pupils were blown wide with arousal as her chest heaved. She nodded. “Please… I…yes...” She could barely get the words out before Samson was crushing his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as he hooked his fingers into the crotch of her underclothes and began to stroke her silky lips. Samson groaned at the feeling of wetness on his fingertips. He had never wanted anyone more. The weeks of chaste affections built up a madness in him, and every buck of Sadira’s hips drove him higher.

  
Ever so gently he traced her opening with his finger, earning him appreciative moans and squirming hips. Samson slowly breached her with his index finger. Her tight heat clenched around his digit and the motion of her hips encouraged him to plunge deeper. Samson’s blood pounded in his ears. Feeling her silken walls grip his finger spurred him on and each whimper sent blood straight to his cock.  
He moved his thumb up her slit, lightly stroking over her clit. The fairy’s head fell back and she whimpered loudly. Samson circled her small bundle with great care, watching her brows knit together in bliss. Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist as it moved inside her. Her sharp fingernails dug into his skin. “You like that?” he asked wickedly, pumping his hand in and out of her. “You like my fingers in your cunt?” his ministrations to her soaked core filled the air with loud squelching. “Yes! Raleigh, Raleigh, please!” Her moans escaped her throat louder and louder.

  
Samson could feel her begin to flutter around his fingers. She was close. “That’s it, Dira.” He encouraged her, voice low. Her hips rocked in time with his hand, her pace becoming erratic and voice shrill. “Just like that,” he whispered roughly in her ear, “Come for me, love.”  
Sadira’s eyes shut in pleasure as she reached her peak. Her head fell back and a long, broken moan tore from her. Her body stiffened and Samson could feel her clenching rhythmically against his finger. His thumb circled her throbbing bundle through her climax, prolonging her pleasure. He only stopped when her body twitched away from his motions and she writhed in overstimulation.

Samson slowly withdrew his hand from her sex. With his other hand he turned her face towards him and captured her lips in a tender and slow kiss. She hummed happily and ran her tongue along his bottom lip. His cock was impossibly hard. They lay facing each other in the dappled sunlight. Sadira’s wings trembled with aftershocks of her orgasm. Samson’s erection pressed against her belly, straining against his clothes. The silk slip Sadira wore was bunched up uselessly around her waist, so Samson pushed it down past her legs and she shimmied it off. She lay completely exposed beside him and Samson eyed her greedily. A part of him felt like making a clever quip about her coming on a mushroom, but lust sat heavily in his mind. He wanted her, more than ever, and he didn’t want to stop.

SADIRA’S POV  
**  
Samson’s entire body jerked as the fairy’s slender hand reached out and stroked him through his trousers. He hissed as her hand moved up and down his length. Her body felt light and shaky from her explosive climax, but it was the type of pleasure that left her wanting more. She wanted him. Sadira stroked the human’s rock hard erection and found herself becoming wet once more.

  
Both worry and excitement crossed her mind as she felt his length. Although her magic made their sizes comparable, he was far more… _endowed_ than a fairy partner would be. She shook her head at her apprehension, deciding that her desire for him to be inside her far outweighed any of her ruminating restraints. With a burst of courage, Sadira unlaced the human’s trousers and pulled out his length. Samson made a small groan of approval in his throat at her hand gripping him.  
Sadira glanced up at his face as she gently stroked his massive cock. His heavy-lidded eyes met hers with a look of both lust and adoration. His parted lips twitched around soft groans that she wrung from him. Samson’s arms lay at his side and his fists were clenched with the effort of remaining still. He was letting her explore him without any assumptions or pressure, despite his obvious burning need for release. She moved up to kiss him gently. She did not stop the slow motion of her hand on him, sliding up and down.

  
Samson returned the kiss with intensity, moaning into her mouth and thrusting his cock into her hand. Sadira knew he was losing control, and she was enjoying the effect she was having on him. She felt so exposed laying beside him naked in the warm pool of sunlight. Her hips twitched towards him as she stroked him and she imagined his length inside of her. She didn’t have to imagine for long, as Samson abruptly sat up and began undressing and tossing his clothes off the mushroom.  
The human’s muscular body was criss-crossed with old and new scars and dappled with moles. Body hair dusted his rugged form and went down, down his chest, leading to his belly. She eyed him with wonder. Fairies did not look like this. Fairies especially did not have cocks so thick and long. His cock twitched under her attention. Sadira said nothing and continued roving her eyes over every inch of him.

  
Evidently, her attention had made him apprehensive. “Am I.... Do you still want to…” he said, his brows furrowing. Sadira’s face snapped up to meet his. The late afternoon sunlight caught his eyes in a beam of orange fire. Long shadows cast over the two of them. Sadira reached up and touched his handsome face with her fingertips. She moved them over his prominent nose that she loved so much.

  
“You are a very attractive man, Raleigh. As much as I want to admire you for hours… I need you, please.” she smiled sweetly at him. Her smile dropped as she squeaked in surprise. He was on her in a flash, kissing her and pinning her body against the toadstool. He wrenched her legs open and settled between them.  
Sadira gasped as Samson dragged his hard cock through her sensitive folds. He teased her clit with his head and she bucked up to meet him. “Please, no more teasing!” she moaned, desperately trying to encourage him inside. He chuckled and lined up his thick cock with her soaking entrance. Her hips writhed but he used his hand to push her down. 

“Shh,” he whispered, “Let me…” He slowly began pushing his cock inside of her. Sadira whined as he breached her inch by inch, his large cock stretching her walls deliciously. He felt much bigger than he looked, if that were possible. Never before had she experienced a feeling so _intense_ , a burning sensation that ignited her to a wordless state of pleasure. He grabbed her hips for leverage, pulling her down and impaling her on his length. Sadira whimpered and writhed at the intrusion. Finally, his hips touched hers as he buried himself within her completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close.

  
“Are you alright?” He asked raggedly, his hips twitching with the effort of remaining still. “Raleigh, if you don’t fuck me right now…” she gasped. She saw his lips form a devious smirk before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back inside. Sadira swore she saw stars explode behind her eyes. He began fucking her in earnest. She could feel her lips gripping his veined length with each outward drag of his cock. It felt divine to be taken like this by the human. Her entire body felt electrified as he continuously pounded her sensitive sex. All Sadira could do was hold on to him and whine into his neck as she bit and licked at the skin there.

  
Sadira felt another climax building. Passion swelled in her chest for her lover. She kissed his lips, biting at him. He groaned and thrusted harder. “Dira, I’m close” he gasped out. She wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. Her moans became frenzied at the thought of him spilling inside her. She wanted him to finish within her, she loved him, she _needed_ him. “Yes! Come in me!” the fairy whined, her voice becoming shrill and breathless. Samson’s hips thrusted erratically and he groaned and gasped. Sadira felt his cock twitching within her and she was gone, coming hard around his thick cock as his warm seed spurted inside her. Samson shuddered as the fluttering of her walls slowed. Every motion of their bodies sent twitching aftershocks through their overstimulated sexes.

  
Samson collapsed on top of her, remaining inside of her sore entrance until he softened and his breathing slowed. She hugged him close and ran her hands through his damp hair.

  
**

SAMSON

  
Samson looked down at his hands. The fairy’s dust was glimmering softly on his skin. It had no discernible texture or odor, and didn’t seem to irritate his eyes the way sand or dirt would. He half expected it to make him sneeze. “What’s this stuff made of, anyway?” He asked, lifting his hand and turning it around in the sunlight. Samson wondered if every part of his body was covered in the fairy’s sparkles. Sadira looked pensive for a moment before rolling onto her back and stretching.

“Well, first we grind up the bones of human men.” She said, glancing over at him with a serious expression on her face.  
Samson’s eyes widened.

“Bones?!” he sputtered.

She stayed serious for a moment before bursting into laughter. “I’m kidding, Raleigh! You should have seen your face.” The fairy’s cheeks were flushed beautifully from their previous exertions and her laughter. His heart swelled watching his radiant love lounging carefree and joyous beside him.  
“What is it made of? We aren’t really sure. It’s a part of us, from the day we’re born. Maybe it’s a byproduct of our magic.” She turned to him, smiling and looking into his eyes with her glittering lavender gaze.  
“So… it’s like fairy dandruff.” Samson deadpanned. Sadira rolled her eyes and playfully punched his arm. “You’re the absolute worst, Raleigh. Maybe I shall bring you back to my realm and have you ground up after all.” Samson grabbed her wrists and pulled her in close, making up for his snarky comment with a kiss that Sadira enthusiastically returned.  
He gathered her into his arms and she rested her head on his bare chest. Her breath tickled his skin and she ran her hands slowly through his chest hair. He could feel her blinking against his skin. She was worrying about something. A shaky inhale from her clued him in. Sadira was likely upset about the magic wearing off. He was as well. Samson really _really_ did not want to go back to his normal size. He sighed deeply.  
“Dira…. when is the next time we can, ah, be the same size?” He asked gently, not wanting to make her cry.

  
Sadira shook her head against his chest. “I’m not sure,” she whispered sadly, “a few weeks?”

  
A warm breeze tickled his skin and made the dandelion sway lazily above their mushroom bed. Samson stroked his fingers up her back and kissed the top of her head. “Well, princess, I guess you’ll just have to ride around in my pocket until then, huh?” He said reassuringly. He could feel her smiling against him. Her wings fluttered in happiness. The magic would wear off soon, but for the time being, he held his beloved fairy princess close.


End file.
